


Good Morning

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Good Morning

There are some days you don’t want to wake up. This was one of them. My eyes burned as I opened them to the sound of my alarm. 4:00 am. Being a part of Birchport’s police force is rewarding, but not easy. I turned my bedside lamp on and looked over at Naomi. She was naked. The very picture of beauty.

It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve seen and touched her, I always want more. That day was no exception. In fact, I needed her more than usual. The way her breasts rose and descended with each breath was alluring. I softly pulled the blanket off of her, gazing at her body. The sight of her demanded my touch, so I gently placed my hand on her toned stomach.

Slowly, I grazed downward to her inner thighs. Just close enough to her entrance so that she would wake up. Upon opening her beautiful, brown eyes, she looked down to my hand and giggled.

“You and your one track mind,” she said, trying to sound like she was scolding me.

My fingers brushed her smooth inner lips and rubbed them until I felt wetness.

“Are you sure you don’t want this?” I said with a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes and smiled before grabbing my erection. It always feels fantastic when she touches me. The way she strokes make me want to come immediately. With my free hand, I cupped her face and kissed her. Difficult as it was, I stopped her gripping my member before it was too late.

I took a moment to bring myself back down and positioned myself on top of her. She pulled me into a kiss as I plunged myself inside. Our bodies moved in rhythm, and I pumped in and out of her, desperate to maintain control. Naomi didn’t make it easy for me, considering how gorgeous she is, but I kept myself just down enough to last until her walls tightened around me and her body twitched in the way it always does when she comes.

Finally, I was able to let myself go. I spilled into Naomi and laid back down to cuddle with her. My head was buried in her chest while I kissed her breasts.

“I love you,” I told her, looking up.

She flashed me a wide grin. “I love you too,” she said then got out of bed. “Now, I have to go shower before we head to the station.”

The saying, “hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave” applies to Naomi perhaps more than anyone else. I watched her slowly walk to the bathroom admiring her from behind. Naomi takes her fitness very seriously. However, she’s especially committed to squats, running, and anything else that helps her maintain that perfect ass.

I felt ready to make love to her all over again while watching Naomi’s butt cheeks move up and down with each step. She turned around and smiled at me seductively. It didn’t take her long, in our relationship, to know exactly how to turn me on. And she loves flaunting her body to me. If for no other reason, because she knows I’m then putty in her hands.

Her beauty aside, I couldn’t thank Naomi enough. She’d given me everything she had to offer, and I owed her the same. I knew she was the one for me, and more than anything I wanted to marry her. But it had to be perfect. She deserved the best I could do.

I heard the shower turn on and I glanced over at her bedside drawer. On top, I noticed one of her many romance novels, so I picked it up. This one was called “The Royal Romance,” and it was written by Maxwell Beaumont.

I’d heard of a Bertrand Beaumont. He’s a pretty big deal in Cordonia. Maybe Maxwell was related to him. Skimming the pages, I had to admit his account of Cordonia’s social season was fascinating. As a journalist, I was always informed of world leaders, and King Liam Rys is absolutely someone of note. But, I’d never paid much attention to his love life, apart from the political implications of who became the Queen.

On more than one occasion, I’d heard Naomi talk about wanting to visit Cordonia. I even heard an uncharacteristic squeal from her when she read an announcement that there was going to be a book signing there. I could only assume it would be for this novel. That settled it. Naomi and I would go to Cordonia, she would meet this Maxwell guy, and I would propose to her.

In the meantime, I wanted to take full advantage of that morning. I could feel myself stiffen as I approached the shower. As far as I’m concerned, the only thing better than naked Naomi is wet and naked Naomi. There’s nothing more I love than to look at her glistening skin and smell her freshly washed body. I grabbed her breasts from behind and lightly pinched her nipples. She seemed to enjoy that, and I started to probe her buttcrack with the head of my penis. Ever so slightly, I pushed, feeling her cheeks begin to envelop me.

“Nope,” she swiftly said, “that area is exit only.”

I laughed and playfully smacked her butt before getting on my knees to press my lips to her beautiful cheeks. My heart raced as I spun her around and kissed her entrance and plunged my tongue inside. That taste. It always drives me wild. I continued to lick her nub until she came apart.

Much to my delight, she returned the favor, taking me in her mouth. It didn’t take long for me to finish, and she licked my unit clean. After some time, we got out of the shower and prepped ourselves for the day to come. If nothing else, at least it was a perfect morning.

Today, I was out patrolling with Flynn. It was a gutsy move for Naomi to put someone with his record on the force, but it was also brilliant. Flynn knows what it’s like to try and better yourself under the watchful eye of the police state. This gives him empathy for those we serve and protect. Part of what makes Naomi so special is her understanding of the responsibility of police officers.

Law enforcement is supposed to be a servant of the people, not the other way around. Birchport was especially corrupt under Walsh. Loyal only to themselves and whoever bankrolled their despicable lifestyle. Naomi doesn’t seek to brutalize anyone. Instead, pairing a strong sense of justice with wisdom and compassion. The good people of Birchport love her, and the criminals have either retired or moved on to less fortunate cities.

Flynn and I were back at the station at the end of our shift when he invited Naomi and me to dinner at his place.

“Sure,” I said enthusiastically, “will Kate be there?”

He paused. “I hope so,” he finally said.

I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should mind my own business. But I was worried about my friend. I hadn’t seen her in weeks.

“Flynn, is she ok?”

“I… I honestly don’t know.” His shoulders slumped as he answered my question. “It seems like therapy is helping her, but not enough.”

“What do you mean?” I asked him looking into his sad, blue eyes.

“She’s not having nightmares anymore, and it seems like she’s moved on from her kidnapping. But she’s not happy. And you should see the guys she’s with. Michael, they’re terrible. They all see her as damaged goods, only there for one-night stands.”

That was awful to hear, but nothing new. Ever since our days at Hartfield, she never had any luck with guys. It’s hard to explain, but I always viewed her as a sister, and I wanted to take care of her. I even came close to arranging a date with my good friend, Darren Taylor. But before I could introduce them, he started going out with someone in a punk band. Even though I was happy for him, I felt awful for Kate. If only she could meet a truly nice guy.

I snapped back to the present and asked Flynn if he wouldn’t mind covering for Naomi and me for a while.

“Sure,” he said, “what for?”

“I want to take Naomi on a trip, but it sounds like Kate needs a friend here.”

Flynn shook his head. “She’ll be ok, you and Naomi deserve a break. Just don’t be gone too long or else Birchport will wind up in flames when you get back.”

I laughed and gave him the schedule I picked out. In a few weeks time, Naomi and I would off for the romantic trip of a lifetime. As I pictured myself, proposing to her in front of the Cordonian palace, neither Kate nor I had any idea that she was booking for a trip to Cordonia at the same time as us.


End file.
